A New Day with You
by the dreamer
Summary: Giving up is easy. A sequence of unfortunate events can lead us to give up… But we shouldn't. Just keep believing. A new day will come. There is always hope, a silver lining to every dark cloud. In Syaoran's case, his silver lining is Sakura.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, Clamp does. But I do own this story.

As you read this, please listen to the song:

**A New Day Has Come (Slow Version) **by** Celine Dion**

The lyrics are italicized within the story.

This short piece is dedicated to those who need a little _pick-me-up_ in life. Enjoy!

* * *

**"A New Day with You"**

* * *

_A new day has come_

:::::

"Don't cry Syaoran. You _will _find happiness," she whispered, a smile ever present on her gentle face.

"Mother…" Syaoran choked out, as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"Never lose hope Syaoran. Don't give up. Keep believing."

Her voice was starting to fade.

"Don't," he begged. "Please."

The beeping stopped, replaced by a prolonged sound.

:::::

_A new day has...come…_

:::::

Tears filled his eyes, as the casket holding his mother's body slowly descended. The heavy rain and thunder blocked the sounds of cries and moans from the small group who came to pay their respects.

:::::

_I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come_

:::::

His head snapped to the side as pain shot through him from the side of his face.

"You're useless!" the man shouted.

Syaoran held onto his jaw and as he did so, he fell on his knees as a new pain shot through him as his stepfather kicked him hard in the stomach.

"I hope you die! Just as your mother did! Both of you are worthless!"

:::::

_Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear_

:::::

Syaoran ran towards the bus stop for shelter as rain started pouring down.

Shivering from the cold, he hugged the only thing he had brought, a small pack holding a few old photographs, a few scraps of food and a few pieces of clothing.

"I _will_ find happiness mother," he whispered, before falling into a world of darkness and happy dreams.

:::::

_Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through_

:::::

He made his way down the street with nothing but the filthy clothes on his back and the thinning shoes under his feet.

The pack that held a few of his treasured things was stolen in his sleep.

No tears threatened to escape his eyes but his eyes held an endless amount of pain.

He'd rather have his eyes filled with tears.

"I _will_ find happiness," he told himself, looking up at the sky covered with dark clouds.

:::::

_And the world thought I had it all_

:::::

He fell to the ground as a man bumped into him forcefully.

"Watch it!" the stranger hissed from behind him.

Syaoran didn't bother getting up.

He had lived out on the streets for days now.

He had nowhere to go.

He had no money.

He was hungry.

Most of all, he was tired. Very tired.

:::::

_But I was waiting for you _

_Hush, love_

:::::

Syaoran stirred, holding a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the bright light.

"Are you alright?"

He sat up abruptly and looked at the girl seated beside him.

"Who're you?" he heard himself ask in an unfamiliar voice. His mouth was too dry.

"Here," she said, ignoring his question as she held up a bowl of soup in front of him.

:::::

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love _

:::::

The girl pulled him, making him drop the book he was reading, and dragged him out the door.

"C'mon!" she said with a laugh in her voice as she ran after the white puppy that held a shoe in between its teeth.

Syaoran laughed as he watched her chase after the mischievous animal around the backyard.

"Help me!" she shouted, still running around laughing.

:::::

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has come_

:::::

"Hey!"

She laughed as the white foam stuck to his shirt.

He took a handful of the white foam from the kitchen sink and blew it in her direction.

She blew air upwards, sending the foam flying from the hair on her forehead.

Syaoran sunk his hands and splashed a handful of water towards her.

Sakura stopped, mouth wide open at what he had done.

"You got my shirt wet!"

He grinned at her.

:::::

_A new day has...come…_

:::::

Fujitaka watched the pair from the doorframe with a gentle smile on his face.

"You know he can't stay with us for long right?" Touya reminded from beside him, watching his sister and the stranger they took in, laughing and already dripping wet from dishwater.

The older man nodded at this. "I'm just afraid of breaking Sakura's heart," he replied in a sad tone.

:::::

_Where it was dark, now there's light  
Where there was pain, now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

:::::

"What about that?"

Syaoran looked at the cloud, tilting his head slightly. "A heart."

"It looks more like a rabbit to me," she said thoughtfully, before pointing to another cloud. "What about that?"

"A heart," he replied without a second thought.

She rolled onto her stomach and steadied her face above his.

"What's with you and hearts?" she asked, giggling.

Syaoran looked up and stared into her eyes in silence.

Sakura held his gaze, entranced.

:::::

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, love_

:::::

"What? But- but why? He hasn't done anything wrong!" she shouted, eyes filling with tears.

"You knew this the day we agreed to take him in Sakura," her brother said in a calm voice. "Besides, he'll be fine. We found a place for him to live in. He can stay there for free as long as he works part time for the owners of the apartment."

"But-"

"I understand," Syaoran said, interrupting her.

"No," Sakura whispered.

:::::

_I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

:::::

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as they both stood by the front door.

"Y-You don't have to go!"

As she said this, he held her tightly in an affectionate hug.

"Thank you for everything" he whispered, smiling down at her. "Good bye."

:::::

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has come_

:::::

Sakura looked at the framed photograph on her desk.

An old picture of her, a white puppy and a boy she had lent a helping hand to years ago.

"I hope you're doing well now," she whispered, running a finger across the frame.

Though he had stayed with her and her family for only a few weeks, Sakura's memories of the times she spent with him were something she cherished dearly.

:::::

_A new day has…come…_

:::::

'Meet me on the rooftop after work'

Sakura reread the note. The handwriting didn't look at all familiar, but the piece of paper had been placed on her desk where she worked.

"Hey, who placed this on my table?" she asked her colleagues who all shrugged their shoulders.

:::::

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come_

:::::

"Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked as she fell to the ground with something white on top of her.

Sakura giggled as something wet made contact on her cheek.

"Kero!" she exclaimed with a bright smile as the fur of white backed away after licking her. "How did you get all the way up here?"

The large white dog barked before laying his head on her lap.

Seeing the piece of paper tied to his collar, she took it out and stood up.

'Look up'

She looked up at the bright blue sky that had a few clouds floating about.

:::::

_A new day has...come…_

:::::

Watching the vast skies, a blissful smile crossed Sakura's features.

"That's exactly how I felt ever since I met you," a male voice whispered closely from behind her.

She turned around and was met with the familiar amber eyes she had come across with years ago.

:::::

_Ohhh…a light..._

:::::

"S-Syaoran?"

"Sakura."

Gone was the thin, lost boy in dirty clothing. Now he was a tall, well-built man in an expensive looking suit. But the emotions playing in his eyes are exactly the same as the last time she had seen them.

:::::

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

:::::

"What happened?"

"_You_ happened," he said before pulling her into his arms in a familiar, tight embrace.

"But you left! You left so easily when you had gotten back on your feet. You didn't even visit or write to me…not once."

:::::

_A new day…_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel_

:::::

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "But I don't regret it."

Sakura pulled back, a hurt look on her face.

Syaoran held her face between his palms.

:::::

_A new day…_

:::::

"If I had stayed back then, I'd cause a strain on your family financially, and I couldn't bear to live with you like a brother like I had."

:::::

_A new day…_

:::::

"So I left, exactly as I had left my home years ago. But this time I had a plan. And that was to make myself better. For you."

Tears started welling up in Sakura's eyes.

:::::

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

:::::

"My mother once told me to never lose hope, to not give up, and to keep believing. I almost lost myself. But because of you I didn't lose hope, because of you I didn't give up, because of you, I believed."

:::::

_A new day…_

:::::

He tipped her head up, holding a finger under her chin, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Thank you for taking me to a new day."

:::::

_A new day…_

:::::

A tear slipped out from the corner of his eye as she returned his kiss with as much love and emotion as he had given.

:::::

_Hush, love_

:::::

"I love you."

:::::

Never give up, no matter how hard things may get.

Life is never easy, there will always be the occasional ups and downs,

but we must pull through it all with everything we've got.

After all, as the saying goes: _In every dark cloud there is always a silver lining._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Since this is a one shot, song fic., I kept it vague and straight to the point.

Tell me what you think, please review!

For now, Ja ne!

**R****a****N****e**


End file.
